If it Make You Happy
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: Bila itu membuatmu bahagia, aku akan menjauh dari hidupmu -Yewook
1. Chapter 1

**If It Make You Happy**

**Cast: YeWook, other mambers**

**Wookie Side**

**Genre: Romance / Hurt**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: abal, pasaran, typos, geje, aneh, BoysLover**

**Summary: Bila itu membuat kau bahagia? aku rela pergi jauh dari hadapanmu/ Ne sarang chagi mianhe jeongmal mianhe.**

* * *

_Kebahagian menurutku ada aku dan kau _

_Bila pergi jauh bisa membuatmu bahagia akan aku lakukan_

_- Wookie_

* * *

Seorang namja manis sedan duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku, dia sedang memegang minuman kaleng yang tadi ia beli, setelah meminum habis minumanya, ia menaruh minuman itu di sampingnya, bila kita perhatikan baik - baik namja manis ini, tatapan matanya kosong, ya namja manis ini buta karena kejadian 2 bulan lalu. Namja manis ini menghela napasnya 2 bulan setelah kecelakaan, hatinya masih sakit walau tidak bisa di pungkiri ia masih tetap mencintai namja itu. dia pun menerawang mengingat kejadian 2 bulan lalu tanpa ia sadari liquid bening itu menetes jatuh di pipi mulusnya.

**Flashback **

_Wookie namja manis sedang berjalan menuju apartemen sang kekasih, ia berencana memberikan bekal untuk sang kekasihnya yang workholic, kalau pekerjaanya belum beres ia belum akan makan, jadi ia bangun pagi - pagi untuk menyiapkan makanan dan mengantarkannya ke tempat kekasihnya, sekalian ia ingin memberi tahu kekasihnya kalau ia hamil. Wookie pun sampai di depan apartemen kekasihnya ia memencet bell_

_Ting Tong..._

_Cklek_

_"Wookie..."_

_"Hyung..." Wookie tak bisa berkat - kata karena wajahnya memerah melihat sang kekasih yang telanjang badan hanya memakai boxer nya saja"_

_"Kenapa kau kemari?"_

_"Ish...aku mau mengantarkanmu bekal hyung, dan kau kejam sekali sih tidak mempersilhkanku masuk?"_

_Sebelum ia menjawab, tiba - tiba dari dalam apartemenya terdengar suara Yeoja, yeoja itu keluar degan pakaian mini yang seksi. dan dia bertanya._

_"Oppa, Nugu?"_

_DEG_

_DEG_

_"Dia..."_

_"Mian... salah apartmen miane jeongman miane"_

_Setelah mengatakan itu, aku langsung lari menuju lift, sesampainya di lift dan memencet tombol aku berjongkok membenamkan mukaku dan menangis, aku tau bahkan sangat tau kalau Yesung hyung itu straight tidak sepertiku yang gay, mereka sudah sering menasihatiku tetapi aku keras kepala, aku tau itu pasti tunanganya seperti yang mereka katakan, aku bodoh hiks...tapi kenapa kalau dia straight dia melakukan hal itu hiks...sakit..._

_Lift pun terbukan dan aku segera masuk kedalam, sebelu lift tertutup, sebuah tangan menahanku masuk, aku tau siapa orang itu tanpa aku melihatnya aku melepaskan tangan itu, dan pintu lift pun tertutup. _

_Aku keluar dengan terburu - buru dari apartemen Yesung Hyung, saat aku menunggu taxi tibu- tiba Yesung hyung menarik lenganku dan memeluku._

_"Wookie...dengarkan dulu, kau salah paham"_

_"Ani, hyung semua sudah jelas, Mian aku gak peka kau tak mengajaku masku karena ada tuanganmu di dalam, dan kalian pasti sedang "sibuk " tadi dan aku mengganggu kalian, mian hyung"_

_"Ani Wookie...dengar dulu" dia mengelengkan kepalanya_

_"Sudah lah hyung, aku yang salah kembalilah bersamanya, kau bukan gay sepertiku hiks...miane... hiks"_

_"Wookie..."_

_"Ssstttt... asal hyung bahagia apapun itu, aku rela melepasmu hyung, miane jeongmal miane saranghae hyung selamat tinggal, aku tak akan menggangu kehidupanmu lagi hyung"_

_Setelah itu aku berlari meninggalkan Yesung hyung, tanpa aku sadari ada sebuah truk yang melaju kencang, dan hal terakhir yang aku ingat, tubuhku melayang Yesung hyung yang berteriak dan memeluku setelahnya aku tak ingat apa - apa._

_BRAK_

_"WOoookieeeeee..."_

_Saat aku terbangun semuanya sudah gelap, dan lagi bukan saja aku kehilangan penghlihatanku saja, bahkan anak yang sedang ku kandung pun meninggalkanku sendiri, sakit, sedih dan kecewa itu yang aku rasakan...tapi berkat mereka juga aku bisa melewati ini semua. _

**Flashback Off **

Sang namja manis masih saja betah dengan posisinya sambil menangis, tanpa ia tau seorang namja tampan memperhatikan dia sedair tadi, ia menarik namja manis ini ke pelukanya dan berkata.

"Hyung... jangan menangis ada aku disini..."

"Kyu~"

"Ne, Hyung kalau kau menangis terus manisnya hilang loh, heheh ada Kyu di sini hyung, Kyu tak akan meninggalkan Hyung sama seperti dia"

"Kyu~"

"Ne, Kyu tau hyung, kyu akan menunggu hyung"

"Gomawa Kyu"

"Ceonmaneyo Hyung, kajjja kita pulang langit mulai gelap hyung aku tak mau kalau kau kehujanan nanti"

"Ne, kajja"

Setelah itu Kyu dan Wookie meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi dengan perasaan sedih dan kecewa.

Author Curcol:

Heiiiiii Ri bawa lagi ff pasaran neh, pengganti ff silent, Ri minta maaf gak bisa lanjut ff itu soalnya banyak buanget kesalahn setingan ceritanya hiksss intinya akhirnya happy ending lah...jahhhh #plak pokonya ini ff penganti silent tree shoot ajah Miane readers :)

Sebelumnya mau ngucapin saengi chukae hamida untuk Hanry lau hari ini hihi, gak berasa 4 hari lahi Hae oppa ultah hihi...

Review, masukannya please gomawa


	2. Chapter 2

** It Make You Happy**

**Cast: YeWook, other mambers**

**Yesung Side**

**Genre: Romance / Hurt**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: abal, pasaran, typos, geje, aneh, BoysLover**

**Summary: Bila itu membuat kau bahagia? aku rela pergi jauh dari hadapanmu/ Ne sarang chagi mianhe jeongmal mianhe.**

* * *

_Kebahagiaan, apa itu?_

_orang orang akan menjawab kebahagian adalah_

_Uang yang banyak, hidup mewah, bisa mengenggam dunia_

_dan menurutku kebahagiaanku itu adalah _

_Kamu. - Yesung_

* * *

Seorang namja tampan sedang terduduk lesu di bangku taman, pandanganya kosongnya menunjukan namja ini sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik - baik saja. Tanpa ia sadari hujan mulai turun dan ia masih pada posisi awal. Seseorang datang menghampiri namja tampan ini dan memayunginya, sang namja tampan kaget dan langsung melihat siapa orang yang memayunginya.

"Oh kau... apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mustinya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa hyung di sini hujan - hujan?"

"Hah..."hanya helaan nafas dari sang hyung sebagai jawabanya.

"Hyung...ceritakan saja"

"Aku membuat 1 kesalahan ani bukan hanya 1 tapi banyak, dan sekarang aku nerima akibatnya"

"Kalau hyung sadar kalo hyung salah itu bagus...itu bisa membuat hyung mengambil keputusan yang lebih baik lagi nantinya..."

"Hah... entah lah Hyuk, sepertinya sangat tidak pantas saja aku menemui dirinya setelah apa yang telah aku perbuat selama ini. seperti muka tembok kalau aku berani menemuinya..."

"Lebih baik muka tembok ketimbang jadi pengecut hyung...setidaknya hyung sudah mencoba dan mengakui kesalahan hyung"

"Ne kau benar Hyuk...tapi apa ia mau menemuiku? dan memaafkanku? aku melihatnya dia sudah bahagia"

"Apa yang hyung liat belum tentu yang sebenarnya kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"apa yang hyung katakan tadi belum tentu seperti itu bukan? bisa saja apa yang hyung liat berbeda"

"Entahlah Hyuk..."

"Pikirkan lagi apa yang aku katakan hyung, jangan sampai kau menyesal kembali... aku harus pergi, si ikan amis bisa rewel kalau aku telat"

"Hehehe... yasudah sana pergi dasar monyet manis dan ikan manja ini tak terpisahkan yah"

"Aku bukan monyet hyung aku manusia"

"iyaaaaaa, tapi aku iri dengan kalian"

"Hahaha... jangan iri dengan kami hyung, salah orang, kami juga suka ribut kok, tak terhitung berpa banyak kita sudah putus sambung"

"Tapi tak ada kesalahan fatal yang seperti aku lakukan"

"Ne, itu semua tergantung diri kita masing - masing seh hyung"

"yasudah pergi sana, aku tak mau di jutekin ikan amis itu"

"Hahaha...pay - pay hyung, pulanglah kau terlihat seperti pengemis kau tau..."

"MWO?Saeng kurang ajarrrrrr"

Setelah itu namja tampan ini memikirkan perkataan saengnya, dia pun menghebuskan nafasnya dan menerawang meninggat kejadian itu lagi.

**Flashback On **

_Pagi itu aku terbangun karena suara alarm sialan yang memeka kan telinga, aku membuka mataku, dan yah ternyata ranjang di sebelahku dah kosong,kemana dia? apa dia sudah pergi? ah sudah lah masa bodoh, ya aku Kim Yesung pewaris dari Kim Crops, aku straight aku bebas melakukan apapun, berganti yeoja mungkin, melakukan sex dengan siapapun yang ku mau, suka melakukan sex lah karena aku normal. seperti semalam aku dan Luna entah menghabiskan berapa ronde, pastinya aku mengenakan pengaman kalau tidak bisa bahaya, bahkan kekasih namjaku tak tau dia terlalu polos gampang di rayu sih..._

_Tiba - tiba bell apartemenku berbunyi, aku membuka kan pintu. bertapa terkejutnya aku bahwa dia ada di depan apartemenku, dia sangat cantik hari ini. aku bingung mesti berkata apa, akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang aku katakan._

_"Wookie..."_

_"Hyung..."Mukanya memerah melihatku, apa ada yang salah? ah aku lupa aku hanya mengenakan boxer saja tadi, aku bertanya kepada dia_

_"Kenapa kau kemari?" _

_"Ish...aku mau mengantarkanmu bekal hyung, dan kau kejam sekali sih tidak mempersilhkanku masuk?" ah ne, aku suka lupa kalau sudah kerja, dia perhatian sekali... Saat aku akan menjawabnya tiba - tiba dari arah dalam sebuah suara memanggilku, haisss kenapa dia belum pergi juga... bisa gawat ini..._

_"Oppa, Nugu?"_

**_Aduhhhh gawat... gimana ini_**

_Aku memberanikan melihat Wookie, dan menengok ke arah Yeoja sialan ini, dan menjawabnya._

_"Dia..."_

_Sebelum aku selesai menjawab Wookie sudah lebih dulu menjawab._

_"Mian... salah apartmen miane jeongman miane" Aku melihat dia menahan tangis, setelah itu dia berlari menuju lift, aku buru - buru masuk kedalam, tidak memepdulikan teriakan Luna sang pemuas nafsuku, aku memakai kemejaku dan celanaku sembarang, lalu aku mengejar Wookie._

_Aku melihat dia memasuki lift, aku menahan tanganya, tp dia malah mengehentakanya dengan keras, pintu lift pun tertutup... aku langsung lari melalui tangga darurat, aku menemukan dia sedang menunggu taxi, aku menarik dia kedalam pelukanku dan berkata._

_"Wookie...dengarkan dulu, kau salah paham"_

_Dia mendoorongku, tapi aku mengeratkan pelukanku, diapun berkata._

_"Ani, hyung semua sudah jelas, Mian aku gak peka kau tak mengajaku masuk karena ada tuanganmu di dalam, dan kalian pasti sedang "sibuk " tadi dan aku mengganggu kalian, mian hyung" apa tunangan? fakta aku dan dia memang melakukan "itu" iya tp tadi aku baru bangun, aku mencoba menjelaskan kepadanya, dia malah mengelengkan kepalanya dan berkata._

_"Ani Wookie...dengar dulu"_

_"Sudah lah hyung, aku yang salah kembalilah bersamanya, kau bukan gay sepertiku hiks...miane... hiks"_

_DEG_

_DEG_

_Dia tau... aku membohonginya selama ini, wajah cantik itu menangis kenapa dada ini sakit sekali...aku tak bisa berkata apa- apa aku pun hanya berkata dengan lirih._

_"Wookie..."_

_Wookie membalikan badanya, aku bisa melihat wajah cantiknya yang terluka memaksakan sebuah senyuman, dan rasanya di dada ini semangkin sakit..._

_Nyut..._

_"Ssstttt... asal hyung bahagia apapun itu, aku rela melepasmu hyung, miane jeongmal miane saranghae hyung selamat tinggal, aku tak akan menggangu kehidupanmu lagi hyung" Selamat tinggal? andweee aku tak mau kita berpisah Wookie... katakan kepada hyung sampai jumpa lagi, kita akan bertemu kembali kan?_

_Setelah itu iya melepaskan diri dari pelukanku, dan berlari menyebrang jalan, aku sempat melihat ada truk yang melaju kearahnya dengan kecepatan penuh, aku panik tak bisa bergerak, dan aku hanya bisa berteriak tp nyatanya terlambat karena Wookie tertabrak dan mental jauh dari posisiku skarang ini._

_BRAK_

_"Wookkiieeeeeee..."_

_Aku meminta tolong orang - orang yang ada di situ untuk membawa aku dan Wookie ke rumah sakit, sesampainya ia di sana ia langsung di tangani oleh dokter, tak berapa lama dokter pun keluar aku mendekatinya, dan bertanya._

_"Bagaimana keadaanya dok?"_

_"Dia sudah melwati masa kritisnya, hanya saja..."_

_"Hanya saja apa dok?"_

_"Hanya saja ia mengalami keguguran karena benturan itu dan benturan itu membuat dia buta"_

_"Keguguran?"_

_"Ne, Pasien sedang mengandung 2 minggu"_

_JGERRRR_

_Seperti ada godam jatuh diatas kepala, aku mendapat pukulan telak Wookie hamil, hamil anaku? dan aku membunuh bayi itu dan membuat Wookieku buta... Entah aku tak mendengar apa yang dokter katakan selanjutnya, aku seperti orang yang abis di cabut nyawanya hanya ada tubuh tak ada jiwa, aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan rumah sakit, hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kakiku bergerak. _

**Flashback Off **

Disini lah aku selalu mengawasi dirinya dari kejauhan seperti pengecut, memandanginya dari jauh bersama seseorang namja yang aku tak tau siapa, sesak dan sakit, tp ini kesalahanya karena dia semua ini terjadi. Yesung pun menghela nafasnya setelah itu ia meninggalkan tempat itu, tanpa peduli apakah ia akan sakit atau tidak karena hujan yang turun semangkin besar.

Author Curcol:

Yeeeee Ri bawa lanjutanya hehehe masihkah pada penasaran? blm end kok masih ada chap 1 lagi ini idenya cuman 3 shoot kok heheh males panjang2x... and btw maaf yah aku juga bingung kenapa Yeppa di sini Jerk banget pusing deh hehehe. typosnya banyak banget yah chapt kemaren heheh mian. endingnya mau yewook ato kyuwook?

Sebelumnya mau ngucapin saengi chukae hamida untuk Selingkuhanku Hae oppa ultha hari ini hihi, suamiku pergi wamil selingkuhanku ulang tahun ne hari hihi, semoga tambah dewasa, sehat selalu dan bahagia dan menemukan orang yang tepat untuk mendampingi Hae oppa amin

Mau balas review dulu:

lenyclouds: blm ending cingu, ini Ri bikin 3 shoot idenya, jadi yg chap sebelumya Wookie side, iya yg liat wook ma kyu itu yeppa

: hehehe iya kasian cingu, gomawa dh review

leetaoury: yeoja itu siapanya yeppa? udah kejawab blm cingu? kalau bagaimana perasaan yeppa ke wookppa next chapt kejawab cingu kyu siapa Wook, kejawab juga di chapt depan.

MyryeongkU : yeoja itu ngapain di apartemen yeppa? kejawab kan? yeppa cinta sama wookppa kejawab next chapt cingu

Anonymous: heheh maaf yah kalo pendek, soalnya belum semua di ceritaiin sih, next chapt panjang kok, gomawa dh review

Review, masukannya please gomawa


	3. Chapter 3

**Together Forever**

**Cast: YeWook, other mambers**

**Genre: Romance / Hurt**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: abal, pasaran, typos, geje, aneh, BoysLover**

**Summary: Berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi, untuk memperbaiki ini semua, aku mencintaimu Wookie, aku mencintaimu hyung, siapakah yang Wookie pilih?**

**Sequel dari If It Make You Happy**

* * *

_Kebahagianku?_

_bisa melihat tersenyumu kembali._

_-Kyuhyun_

* * *

Seorang namja tampan sedang membaringkan namja manis yang lebih tua 1 tahun darinya, sejak pertama kali ia melihat namja manis yang ternyata Sunbaenya di kampus ia sudah jatuh cinta, Namja manis bernama Wookie ini memang tak mau merepotkan orang - orang, ia memilih tinggal di apartemenya sendiri, itulah yang membuat namja tampan bernama Kyuhyun memaksa untuk tinggal bersama, meski ditolak mentah - mentah sama empunya tempat, tetap saja ia tak mendengar.

Setelah membaringkan Wookie ke ranjangnya, Kyu pun langsung keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tamu merangkap ruang tv, dia mendudukan dirinya didepan tv menyalakanya, tetapi dia tak fokus pada acara tv yang ada, pikiranya melayang kemana - mana mengingat semua hal manis tentang hyung manisnya ini.

**Flashback On **

_Seorang namja melangkahkan kakinya di lorong SM University, dia mahasiswa baru di sini, dan dia sedang mencari ruangan yang tertera di kertas yang ia pegang, Kyu yang kebingungan mencari letak gedung musik, melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya, ia mendekati orang tersebut, dan menepuk pundaknya._

_"Ne, nugu?"_

_DEG_

_DEG_

**_Manis, and cantik_**

_"Hai... ada apa?"_

_"Ah...Miane, dimana letak gedung ini?" tanyanya sambil memberikan kertas yang ia pegang_

_"Ah...gedung musik pop- konteporer...kebetulan aku juga akan kesana, kau ikut saja denganku"_

_"Ah ne"_

_Setelah itu Kyuhyun dan orang itu berjalan beriringan, dan Orang itu bertanya kepada Kyuhyun._

_"Mahasiswa baru ne?"_

_"Ne, mahasiswa baru..."_

_"Kim Ryeowook panggil saja Wookie and kau?"_

_"Wookie" **Nice name **_

_"Cho Kyuhyun, panggil saja Kyu"_

_"Ah kyu... kalau boleh tau kau pindahan dari mana?"_

_"Pindahan dari jepang, dan di sini aku akan masuk semester 5"_

_"Ow... aku Sunbae mu, kita satu jurusan, bila ada perlu minta bantuanku saja"_

_"Ne, Hyung"_

_Setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan hingga mereka sampai di ruang musik yang mereka tuju._

**_Flashback OFF_**

Itulah pertemuan pertama dirinya dengan Wookie hyungnya yang manis, sejak saat itu ia selalu memperhatikan hyung manisnya itu, Kyu tau Wookie hyung manisnya ini sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi dia tak patah semangat hingga saat ini, dia diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Hyung manisnya.

Saat sedang diam tiba- tiba bell apartemen berbunyi, Kyu pun sadar dan membukakan pintu, Wajah tampanya berubah mengeras kala sang tamu yang ia tak harapkan datang, sedangkan sang tamu kaget karena melihat Kyu di apartemen mantan kekasihnya.

DEG

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

**_Namja ini? kenapa ada di sini? siapa dia sebenarnya?_**

"Bukan urusanmu, memang kau siapa?"

"Aku kekasih Wookie Hyung?"

JLEDERRRR

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Wookie..."

"Wookie hyung, tak ingin bertemu denganmu, pergilah"

"AKU BILANG AKU MENCARI WOOKIE, BUKAN DIRIMU, MINGGIR"

"DAN AKU BILANG WOOKIE HYUNG TAK INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU, PERGI...AKU JUGA TAK MENGIJINKAN NAMJA BRENGSEK MACAM DIRIMU BERTEMU DENGAN DIA LAGI, PERGIIIII"

Saat Yesung akan membalas Kyu, sebuah suara dari dalam apartemen membuat mereka diam 1000 bahasa.

"Kyu~...ada ini? siapa di sana Kyu~"

"Bukan siapa - siapa hyung, orang nyasar, kembalilah tidur, hyung pasti lelah..."

"Ne..."

Sebelum Wookie kembali ke kamarnya, Yesung memberanikan diri memanggil Wookie.

"Wookie..."

DEG

"..." **_Yesung hyung? kau kah itu?_**

"Masuk hyung, aku akan usir dia"

Wookie menuruti Kyu dengan ragu - ragu, Wookie mematung di tempat saat mendengar ketukan terus - terusan dari arah pintu apartemenya, ya Kyu langsung menutup pintu apartemenya setelah menyuruh Wookie kembali ke kamarnya.

BUK...BUK...BUK...

"WOOKIE...BUKAA...HYUNG MOHON, HYUNG HANYA INGIN BERBICARA DENGANMU...HYUNG TAU HYUNG SALAH WOOKIE..."

BUK...BUK...BUK..

"WOOKIE...HYUNG TAU, HYUNG GAK PUNYA KESEMPATAN LAGI, HYUNG HANYA INGIN BERBICARA DENGANMU WOOKIE, HYUNG INGIN MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA, KAU SEPERTI INI KARENA HYUNG WOOKIE HYUNG MOHON..."

Kyu yang kesal mendengarkan suara ribut yang di sebabkan oleh Yesung, membuka pintu dan berteriak.

"MEMOHON? APA MASIH PANTAS KAU MEMOHON HA? SETELAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"Kyunnie~ cukup...masuklah..."

"Tapi hyung... masuklah, aku ingin berbicara denganya"

"Hyung..."

"Aku akan baik - baik saja Kyu~"

GREP

Kyu memeluk Wookie dan dia sempat berkata.

"Aku tau hatimu hyung...tapi aku tak bisa melepasmu hyung, hiks... hiks"

"Miane Kyu...jeongmal miane... "

"tak usah minta maaf hyung, semoga bahagia ne... nanti saat kau pulang, aku tak ada di apartemenu lagi, jadi berhati - hatilah"

"Ne...gomawa Kyu~"

Setelah itu Wookie mendekati Yesung dan mereka pergi untuk membicarakan entah apa itu, sementara Kyu dia duduk di sofa sambil menangis.

"Hiks...biarkan seperti ini...hiks... aku akan mengenangmu Hyung...untukku di hatiku"

Sementara pasangan Yewook sedang berada di sebuah taman dekat apartemen Wookie, tak ada pembicaraan hingga.

"Apa yang hyung ingin bicarakan? apa hyung ingin memberikan undangan pernikahan hyung?"

"Wookie..."

"Katakan lah hyung, setelah ini jangan temui aku lagi..."

Yesung pun berdiri dari duduknya, ia berjongkok di depan Wookie sambil mengenggam tangan Wookie, dia berkata

"Miane...jeongmal miane... hyung ini tak tau malu sekali yah hehe...udah melukaimu saat ini berani meminta lagi haha hyung tau hyung brengsek Wookie, tapi hyung sadar ini kesempatan terakhir hyung, hyung juga tak ingin memaksa Wookie, hanya meminta kesempatan kedua buat Hyung memperbaiki semuanya, mari kita bangun keluarga bersama Wookie...kita buat anak yang banyak hehe" Tawa miris dan kata - kata lirih yang Yesung katakan.

"Apa maksudmu hyung? belum cukupkah? kau menyakitiku?"

"Apa kau mau mendengar semuanya?"

"Tentang apa? tentang kau seorang straight yang memiliki tunangan? atau kau yang memainkan diriku?"

"Tentang semuanya, aku akui aku memang straight hingga kemarin, tapi tentang tunangan, aku tak memiliki tunangan asal kau tau, aku selalu menolak bila aboji menjodohkan aku ataupun menunangkanku"

"Apa maskudmu hyung?"

**Flashback On**

_Aku adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Kim, aku adalah orang yang bebas meski bebas aku tau tanggung jawab yang tak kasat mata appa dan umma memang tidak menuntutku macam - macam, tapi aku tau pesan tak kasat mata yang appa dan umma inginkan, aku berusaha jadi yang terbaik, meski itu sangat membosaknya, hari - hariku membosankan, sebelum bertemu denganmu aku hanya kerja dan kerja sabtu dan minggu aku gunakan untuk bersenang senang dengan yeoja - yeoja cantik aku namja normal dan aku menginginkan sex untuk memuaskanku. aku sadar kalau aku tampan da di gilai banyak Yeoja, hingga aku bertemu denganmu dan kita jadian. Awalnya aku hanya yah bersenang - senang lah karena aku belum pernah berpacaran dengan namja, dan aku pikir aku seorang straight... Tapi nyatanya aku salah saat kau berkunjung dan melihat Luna, yeoja yang aku bawa untuk bercinta denganku, melihat luka dan air mata dimatamu, entah kenapa dada ini sakit sekali, aku akui selama denganmu aku juga tak tau perasaanku padamu bagaimana, aku masih ragu. _

**Flashback Off **

"Aku akui aku seorang pengecut yang bodoh, menyakitimu dan melukaimu yang tulus mencintaiku, dan Mian karenaku menyebakan kau kehilangan anak kita"

"Hyung...hyung sudah tau?"

"Ne...Hyung tau, hyung tau sangat terlambat ne...hiks...miane wookie"

"..."

"Wookie... hyung tau kesalahaan hyung tak termaafkan, tapi kalau boleh berikan kesempatan kedua untuk hyung memperbaiki ini semua, kita bangun keluarga bersama Wookie...Saranghae jeongmal saranghae...mungkin kau tak percaya kata cinta ini tapi Hyung sadar hyung mencintaimu hyung bukan straight lagi, tapi hyung sama sepertimu baby..."

"Hyung...hiks...hiks...aku..."

"Hyung mengerti, kau pasti terluka dan tak mau memafkan hyung, miane hyung sudah memaksamu untuk berbicara seperti ini... hyung hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau hyung sadar hyung mencintai Wookie, hyung pikir hyung hanya suka padamu karena kau sangat mengemaskan tetapi hyung salah..."

"SSttttt...cukup hyung aku akan jawab, aku..."

OMAKE

Seorang Yeoja kecil berlari - lari di taman bunga matahari, yeoja kecil ini tak menghiraukan teriakan dari sang appa, sementara sang umma hanya cekikikan saja.

"Yaa...baby kenapa kau tertawa saja, bantu aku"

"Hihihi... biarkan saja hyung, Henry sudah lama tidak jalan - jalan pantas saja dia senang seperti itu"

"Aku heran dia anak kita apa anak monyet sih, hyper skali"

PLAK

"Appp baby... kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Kalau Henry anak monyet brati kita appa dan umma monyet dong, enak saja kau bilang, dia anak kita tau"

"Heheh... "

CHU~

"Sungieeee hyunggggg..."

"Heheh... kau manis baby wook..."

Sang anak yang di abaikan pun mendekati sang umma dan appanya.

"Hiks...hiks..."

"MWO...Baby Henry kenapa menangis?"

"Apa kau tertusuk sayang"

"Hiks...appa dan umma sibuk sendiri, Henry di cuekin padahal dari tadi Henry memanggil kalian hiks hweeeee"

"Cup...cup...anak appa jangan menangis nanti imutnya ilang loh"

"Heheh... kajja Henry mau kemana? biar umma ikut Henry bila appa tak mau ikut"

"Kesana umma hiks disana indah sekali"

"Ne, kajja kita kesana"

Keluarga kecil dan bahagia berjalan beriringan menuju tempat yang di tunjuk sang anak, yah ini sepenggal kisah Yesung yang akhirnya mendapatkan maaf dan kembali merajut kisah bersama Wookie namja manis yang akhirnya bisa melihat lagi, mendapatkan donor dari seseorang yang baik hati, dan mereka di karuniakan seorang yeoja kecil berpipi layaknya mochi yang hyperactive, mereka akan menjalani hidup bersama selamanya

END

Author Curcol:

Yeeee END juga heheh, miane absurd dan geje di akhir udah gak tau mau di gimanain lagi, maaf bila tak memuaskan kalian readers hehe... btw ini dh panjang kan yah?

Mau balas review dulu:

lenyclouds: hahaha aq gak tega buat yeppa mati mulu tiap buat ff cingu hehe, biasku yeppa tapi telanjur jatuh sama pesona hae oppa #plak heheh, aku buat ending yewook happy ending cingu tenang yah wookmma bahagia kok

Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou: gomawa cingu masukanya, nanti aku perbaiki lagi

MyryeongkU: ne dh lanjut cingu gomawa dh review

: heheh gitu deh cingu, ne lanjutanya semoga terjawab ne

yensianx: ne salam kenal yensianx hehe iy yewook ini.

ichigo song : gak cingu pure pair, saya gak suka craik pair kyuwook kecuali kebutuhan cerita

Review, masukannya please gomawa


End file.
